


A Night of Firsts

by FriendlyNeighborhoodGay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slight Smut, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodGay/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodGay
Summary: Neither of them were sure how or when it started. There were casual glances and gentle touches but it wasn’t expected to evolve into a full blown friends with benefits situation. When the tension got too much and a few of the other Bellas started to notice, Stacie and Aubrey had to confront their feelings for each other.





	1. First Kiss

“Listen, Stace. I know how it feels to be in love with your straight best friend. You should go for it. See if she’s into you and if she’s not, you always have my shoulder to cry on.” Cynthia Rose had pulled Stacie to the side after one of their rehearsals. Everyone could tell the blonde and brunette were into each other. Their eye fucking was extremely obvious.

“Thanks, Cynthia, but I’m not gay.” Stacie insisted.

Cynthia threw her hands up in exasperation. “Whatever, dude.”

Stacie returned to rehearsal. She didn’t seem to notice the way she put an extra swing in her hips or the way her hand subconsciously drifted to her crotch when Aubrey was singing, but Aubrey sure did. The blonde was struggling to keep her voice from cracking as she watched the way Stacie’s shorts clung to her toned thighs. The rest of rehearsal flew by. The girls went home and soon only Stacie and Aubrey were left in the room.

“Aubrey, can I talk to you?” Stacie tilted her head. The blonde tried to avoid eye contact.

“Yeah, sure. Make it quick though.”

Stacie slowly drew in her breath and decided to just say what was on her mind. She was never good at subtlety. “Aubrey, I can see the way you look at me during rehearsals and I kind of wondered if you maybe had a thing for me?” 

Aubrey was speechless for a few seconds. Her mouth tried and failed to form words as her mind computed what Stacie had just suggested. 

“No offense, Stacie, but I don’t like girls.” Aubrey was hoping that was going to be the end of the conversation, but the taller girl had other plans.

“I’m not gay either. But maybe you’re the exception to my vagina.” The vulgar word somehow seemed endearing coming from Stacie’s beautiful mouth.

Aubrey shook her head. “I cannot believe you’re implying that I like you.”

“Okay, suppose I’m wrong. Are you so repulsed at the thought of fucking me?” Stacie was slightly offended. Every guy she had ever encountered had wanted to sleep with her. She didn’t necessarily want to sleep with all of them. She had earned the reputation of being easy, so she felt like she had to go along with it. With Aubrey it was different. She wasn’t repulsed by the thought of the blonde sexualizing her. If she was being completely honest with herself, Aubrey’s gorgeous face had popped into her head on a few lonely nights. 

Stacie was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down Aubrey’s face.

“Stace, we should probably finish this conversation in my dorm.”

Stacie had never seen Aubrey cry. She was a born leader and very stubborn. She wouldn’t dare let herself cry in front of her friends. Now, here she was sobbing in front of the first girl she ever let herself love.

 

Stacie sat hesitantly on Aubrey’s bed. “Aubrey, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Aubrey took a breath to stabilize her shaking voice. “I never allowed myself to act on my thoughts. I’ve known for a while that I like girls, but I didn’t want to. I wanted to be straight so badly. I dated boys to try and convince myself that maybe I just didn’t find the right one yet. Then, I figured I just wasn’t made for intimacy. I stood for hours in front of the mirror and told myself to just say the words… ‘I’m gay’. I couldn’t.”

Aubrey paused and glanced at Stacie to gauge her reaction. Stacie’s face was soft and reassured Aubrey to continue talking. 

“Eventually I could say the words out loud, but I never told anyone. People would look at me differently. I didn’t want that. I’m still the same person.”

After a long pause, Stacie laid down on Aubrey’s bed. She patted the mattress in front of her. “Come here.”

Aubrey crawled into bed with the brunette. The cramped space allowed for Aubrey to feel every breath Stacie exhaled. Stacie gently laid her hand over Aubrey’s waist and took the blonde’s hand in her own.

“This doesn’t change anything for me. You don’t have to tell anyone else if you don’t want to. I won’t tell either. This can be our secret for now.” Stacie squeezed Aubrey’s hand. 

Aubrey flipped over so she could look Stacie in the eyes. “You know, you were right about me staring at you. How could I not? You’re so beautiful.” Aubrey reached her hand out and pushed a strand of Stacie’s hair behind her ear. She cupped her cheek as her eyes flicked back and forth between Stacie’s lips and eyes. She wasn’t sure which feature she wanted to focus on more. 

“You can kiss me.” Stacie whispered. She put her hand over Aubrey’s and intertwined their fingers. “I won’t bite unless you want me too.” Stacie winked.

Aubrey laughed and put her right hand on the back of Stacie’s head, pulling her in for a kiss. Aubrey’s fingers tangled in Stacie’s silky brunette locks and allowed her to pull her impossibly close. Stacie slipped her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth and moaned. The tenderness of the kiss wasn’t what Stacie was used to, but she was certainly enjoying it. 

Aubrey pulled back from the kiss and let out a heavy sigh. “Oh my god. I have been wanting to do that forever.”

Stacie smiled as she placed one last short kiss on Aubrey’s soft lips. “Don’t get too excited yet. I have a lot more to offer.”

Aubrey’s eyes widened as the current situation sunk into her brain. She was in bed, kissing Stacie Conrad and Stacie was promising her even more. ‘Holy shit,’ she thought.

Before Aubrey had time to overthink anything, Stacie was guiding her hand to her breast. 

“You can touch if you want.” Stacie winked. Something about her eyes was soft, submissive almost. Stacie was usually the dominant one in the relationship, but Aubrey brought out a different side of her. They were both exploring and discovering each other. 

Aubrey hesitantly allowed herself to touch Stacie’s breasts. 

Stacie’s hands covered the blonde’s and she squeezed her fingers lightly. “You’re shaking.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Aubrey blushed.

Stacie put her finger under Aubrey’s chin and guided her up to her lips for another kiss. “It’s okay. I just want you to be comfortable. I know how scary this is for you. I’m scared too.”

The women were learning a lot about each other tonight. Confessions of crushes and relinquishment of control. Stacie was learning about herself too. She expected herself to feel nothing, but she was quite enjoying Aubrey’s kisses and touches. 

This was going to be a long night for both of them.


	2. First Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not my strong suit. Whoops.

“Do you want to take this someplace more comfortable?” Stacie asked.

Aubrey giggled. “More comfortable than my bed? I don’t think we’ll find a place more comfortable.” 

Stacie rolled her eyes at the technicality. “Okay then… somewhere more roomy? Like the floor?”

Aubrey rolled over to face the opening of her room. She glanced around quickly and saw a few extra blankets laying on her chair by the window. She got up, much to Stacie’s dismay, and grabbed the blankets. She laid them down and then grabbed the pillows off her bed.

“Here,” Aubrey motioned with her hand. “How does that look?”

“It looks perfect.” Stacie knew Aubrey was a perfectionist and the hastily made bed looked as perfect as anything ever had. If the brunette was being completely honest with herself, no one had ever taken the time to make sure she was comfortable. She was always being shoved against a wall or forced to hold up her own weight when that was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Aubrey was different. 

Aubrey laid down on the blankets and looked up at Stacie. “What are you doing up there?” She pouted.

Stacie grabbed a Gatorade from Aubrey’s fridge and then took her spot next to the blonde. Neither of them were sure how to begin what was about to happen, and neither had thought about what would happen to their friendship after. All they needed right now was to figure out which item of clothing to take off first. 

Stacie could see the hesitation in Aubrey’s eyes. She took a piece of blonde hair between her fingers and twirled it. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Aubrey immediately shook her head. “No, no. I want this. So much. I’m just nervous. You’re so seductive and alluring. You have a lot of sex,” Aubrey put emphasis on the phrase ‘a lot’. “I might not measure up to your standards of a good time.”

Stacie noticed the blush in Aubrey’s cheeks and the shameful look on her face. “No, Aubs, I don’t have any standards for tonight. You are going to be perfect just the way you are. Plus, I’m not that skilled in the way of vaginas. I mean, the only one I’ve played with is my own, but that doesn’t really count. What if I can’t get your kitty to purr?”

Aubrey laughed. Stacie had a strange way of making her feel calm. “Stacie, don’t use phrases like that. It sounds weird.”

Stacie smirked. “Okay, so uh, let’s dive right in.” She looked at Aubrey for confirmation that it was an acceptable phrase. Aubrey simply shook her head and laughed.

The mood suddenly turned serious. “Is it okay if I put my hands on your tits?” Stacie questioned.

When Aubrey nodded, Stacie got up and straddled the blonde, her knees on both sides of the blonde’s toned body. Her hands instinctively went to Aubrey’s chest. Stacie wasn’t too nervous about this part. She excelled at foreplay. Plus, her hands were always on her own boobs anyway. She leaned down and kissed Aubrey. Stacie’s desperation was evident in the way her lips sucked Aubrey’s bottom lip into her mouth and nipped at the soft skin on her neck.

“Please don’t leave any marks.” Aubrey warned when she noticed Stacie had been sucking on one particular spot a little too long. 

Stacie nodded her understanding but didn’t speak. Her attention moved from Aubrey’s neck back to her lips. Her hands continued playing with the blonde’s breasts. She decided that Aubrey was wearing far too much clothing.

“Sit up for a sec.” Stacie instructed. Aubrey complied and lifted her upper body off the blanket long enough for Stacie to pull her shirt off. She swiftly reached around Aubrey’s back and unclipped her bra, pulling it down the blonde’s toned arms. Stacie had never had a chance to see Aubrey’s body up close. It was always hidden under sweaters or other preppy clothing. Stacie made a mental note to buy Aubrey some sexier clothing the next time she went shopping with the Bellas.

Aubrey laid back down after her bra had been removed by Stacie’s deft fingers. Now that there was no barrier, Stacie’s hands could give more attention to her nipples. Aubrey moaned quietly when one particular motion of Stacie’s hands sent a wave of pleasure down her back. 

They kissed passionately for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of their bodies against each other. Stacie had lost her shirt and bra at some point during the makeout session. The brunette was the first one to move lower. 

“Can I take your pants off?” Stacie asked, always making sure consent was at the forefront of her actions. If Aubrey had any hesitations, she would stop.

“God, yes.” Aubrey was getting more worked up by the minute. She hadn’t had sex with anyone in a while and she had a lot of pent up sexual frustration. 

Stacie placed a kiss every few centimeters down Aubrey’s stomach as she made her way down the blonde’s body. She pulled Aubrey’s pants off and then took her own off. She made her way back to Aubrey’s mouth so she could kiss her again. 

When the heat was too much to handle, she ran her hand down Aubrey’s stomach. She watched as her muscles jumped and tensed. If Stacie wasn’t sure of her pansexuality before, she sure was now. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Stacie whispered. She almost didn’t think Aubrey could hear her, but Aubrey’s blush proved her wrong. 

“So are you, Stace.”

Stacie smiled in response to the compliment. She was used to getting complimented, but Aubrey’s compliments meant so much more than the random guys she hooked up with at parties. 

Stacie kissed the inside of Aubrey’s thighs, avoiding the place Aubrey needed her most. “Do you want it?” She breathed.

“Yes. Please, yes.”

“Yes what?” Stacie teased.

“Yes, please fuck me.” Aubrey moaned slightly as she relinquished control to the brunette.

“Good girl.” Stacie placed one final kiss on Aubrey’s inner thigh before slowly swiping her tongue over Aubrey’s clit. The blonde’s hips bucked and Stacie had to wrap her hands around Aubrey’s legs to keep her head in place. She continued licking Aubrey’s bundle of nerves until she heard the first sign of climax. Aubrey’s breathing sped up as she struggled to hold back her orgasm.

Stacie kissed her clit lightly and then glanced up at her lover. Aubrey whimpered when Stacie pulled her head away. “Are you ready to come?” Stacie asked, hoping the answer was yes.

“Yes, please, Stacie.” Aubrey moaned her name. She tangled her hands in Stacie’s hair and forced her head back down to continue her motions. 

Stacie happily allowed her head to be pushed back down in between Aubrey’s legs. She teased Aubrey’s clit with her tongue, earning her small noises of pleasure. Aubrey’s moans were even more beautiful than her singing. Stacie never wanted to stop hearing those moans, but she knew she should give Aubrey what she wanted instead of dragging it out. 

Stacie continued flicking her tongue over Aubrey’s clit and eased one finger inside of her. Aubrey’s breath hitched as she slid another finger in. The combination of Stacie’s tongue and fingers was too much for Aubrey to handle. She lost control and came hard. Her stomach muscles clenched and her head fell back as her back arched off the ground.

When Aubrey had come down from her orgasmic state, Stacie pressed a kiss to her clit and climbed back up her body.

“That was amazing.” Stacie sighed, snuggling into Aubrey’s side and pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Are you kidding me? You were amazing.” Aubrey smiled. 

Stacie leaned up on her elbow to look at Aubrey’s face. She pushed the hair out of the blonde’s face and kissed her again. “We can definitely do that again sometime. I mean, if you want to?”

Aubrey nodded and kissed the brunette. “Absolutely.”


	3. First Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how I planned it out, but I got busy. Also, kind of just suck as writing.

Aubrey slowly drifted into consciousness as sunlight filtered into her dorm. She subconsciously pulled the warmth next to her closer. It took a few moments for her to realize exactly what that warmth was. She let out a shaky breath when she saw Stacie’s face. The light was creating shadows on her face, perfectly contouring her natural beauty. Aubrey ran her hand through Stacie’s hair and her thumb trailed Stacie’s cheek lightly. 

Stacie stirred a bit but didn’t open her eyes. Her breathing was still even with sleep. Aubrey took this opportunity to study the beautiful girl beside her. She leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at Stacie’s face. 

Aubrey’s eyes flitted over her long eyelashes and cute nose, making her way down to Stacie’s perfectly curved lips. Her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing and Aubrey made a mental note as this being the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

When Stacie was awake, she was always active, always moving. As she slept, there was a peacefulness to her. Aubrey brought her pointer finger to Stacie’s lips and traced them lightly, making sure not to wake her. Stacie’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Aubrey greeted as Stacie slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. 

Stacie yawned before turning on her side to look Aubrey in the eyes. She would never get tired of looking at that gorgeous shade of blue. “The girls would never believe this.” Stacie laughed.

Aubrey’s face fell immediately. “I-I know. I’m sorry, this… this shouldn’t have happened. We can go back to pretending we don’t have feelings for-“

Stacie cut her off before she could say anything self-deprecating. “No, Aubrey. You’re perfect. I mean the girls wouldn’t believe that little miss uptight Aubrey Posen could be so sweet in the morning.”

Aubrey’s smile returned. Stacie pushed a strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “You are such a bitch, you know that?” Aubrey joked.

Suddenly everything felt complete. Last night had been amazing and Aubrey wouldn’t have traded it for the world, but something about the intimacy of a morning after was so special to her. 

Stacie pulled her out of her thoughts by speaking again. “You know what else the girls would never believe?”

“What?” Aubrey played along. 

“That I, Stacie Conrad, slept over at someone’s house after a hookup.” Stacie elaborated when she was met with a confused look. “I usually don’t do the whole cuddling thing. More of a hit and run kind of girl.”

“Oh, well you can leave if you want.” Aubrey tried to act nonchalant, but she couldn’t hide the smile that was forming on her lips. 

“I could never miss seeing your makeup routine. It’s always so perfect!” Stacie poked Aubrey’s side lightly. Aubrey giggled and squirmed away from Stacie. 

“Alright. Time to get up. Practice is at ten.” Aubrey tried to move out of bed but an arm grabbed her and pulled her closer.

“No,” Stacie whined, “You have to stay in bed a little bit longer. We could go again if you’re down for it?” Stacie winked.

“Aca-scuse me! Who do you think I am?” Aubrey feigned outrage.

Stacie simply pulled Aubrey’s face close to hers and planted a kiss on her lips. Aubrey tried not to deepen it, but Stacie’s hand crept up Aubrey’s tank top and the blonde couldn’t help but slip her tongue in Stacie’s mouth.

They pulled back after a few long seconds and Aubrey closed her eyes in bliss. “I never could have imagined this level of happiness. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I can officially say I have slept with a ten.” Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey’s cheek.

“A ten?” Aubrey questioned.

“Yeah, I mostly keep my sexual partners to an eight or nine so I’m not threatened, but I couldn’t resist you. Such a sexy ten.” 

Aubrey kissed her once more and then got out of bed. She walked over to her fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. Stacie groaned loudly.

“No more coffee for you before practice. You’re too wild.” Aubrey said in a stern voice. She tossed a bottle to Stacie.

“You didn’t seem to mind my wildness last night.” Stacie winked. Aubrey jogged over to the bed and jumped on top of Stacie. 

“Shut up, loser. I’ll make you do extra cardio if you want to be a smartass.” She covered Stacie’s face in kisses. Stacie pulled away and tried to shield her face with her hand. When Aubrey moved Stacie’s hand out of the way, Stacie grabbed a pillow and lightly swung it at Aubrey’s face. 

Aubrey slid off the bed and ran to the other side of the dorm. She put both hands in the air as a sign of surrender. 

Stacie smiled and jumped off the bed to join the blonde across the room. “I really enjoyed last night. Seriously, can we do it again?” 

“Absolutely.” Aubrey pulled Stacie into another kiss.


End file.
